A wide variety of media devices are available for consumers to use for the consumption of content. Some of the media devices may be “source devices” which provide content to another device. Source devices include set-top boxes, Blu-ray® players, cable interface boxes, game consoles, satellite broadcast receivers, radio receivers, and so forth. Some of the media devices may be “sink devices” which present content or a portion of the content received from a source device. Media devices such as televisions and audio/video receivers (“AVR”) are sink devices which output images and sounds, respectively.
Each sink device may have more than one input. For example, a television may have five inputs while an AVR may have three. These inputs may be provided to facilitate connection with several of the different source devices. For example, the five inputs of the television may be connected to different source devices such as a set-top box, Blu-ray® player, cable interface box, game console, and a satellite broadcast receiver. The sink device is configured to present data received at one of the inputs from the source device. For example, to present content provided by the set-top box, the television is set to the input corresponding to the set-top box. Continuing the example, to present content from the game console, a different input of the sink device is selected. Incorrect selection of the input on the sink device may result in an adverse user experience, such as preventing the user from consuming content. Traditionally, this has required additional configuration by the user.
Certain implementations and embodiments will now be described more fully below with reference to the accompanying figures, in which various aspects are shown. However, various aspects may be implemented in many different forms and should not be construed as limited to the implementations set forth herein. Like numbers refer to like elements throughout.